Aishiteru: I Love You Forever
by YCAngelOfTheNight
Summary: A valentine's fic. A story of love, trust, friendship, and character. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R ^_^


Author's Notes: This is just a Valentines Day present to all my friends and fans. Please don't kill me for some of the bazaar pairings. As always, I've had special requests for these parings. It is a crossover between Inuyasha/ slight Fushigi Yuugi/ slight Ranma/ Tamora Pierce/ and my original story The Dragon's Prayer. Also please excuse the time setting. It's sort of like a mix between medieval time and 21st century. Also due to recent events in my life, this story is taking a turn and it might end the way I originally wanted it to. But as due most authors, mood affects writing and there's nothing I can do. Enjoy! Please R&R! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, Yu Watase, or Tamora Pierce.  
  
Claimer: I do claim the rights to the characters from my story The Dragon's Prayer. Please ask before barrowing them.  
  
Aishiteru: I Love You Forever  
  
The sun shined over the waves like a crystal ocean of diamonds. A young maiden woke from her bed; her red hair hung down her back like a velvet curtain, her violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She rose from her bed and got dressed in her morning workout cloth, and then headed for the gym on the first floor of the hotel.  
  
It was only 9:00 am but the hotel was already busy with guest checking in and out. The Atlantis Hotel, Resort and Casino in the Bahamas was very popular during the summer.  
  
"Alanna," a familiar voice she knew almost too well called for her.  
  
"Morning, Jonathan," she walked over to him and was embraced in an unexpected kiss.  
  
She tried to resist but he was much stronger than she was and finally she gave in.  
  
"You know George would be very angry if he saw us," she said after he finally let her go.  
  
"What could a noble like him possibly do to a king?" He asked.  
  
"You might be the king of Tortall, but we're in the Bahamas right now," she answered.  
  
"What's the difference? I won't let a commoner like him have my Lioness."  
  
"I'm not your Lioness."  
  
"You were once. I won't loose you again."  
  
She wasn't going to stay and listen to this. Alanna walked right pass him and towards the elevator. Jonathan didn't care to follow her. He knew her all too well. She'll come back to me, he thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
It was 11:00 before Alanna decided to leave her room. She didn't want to face Jonathan after what he had said. She wasn't his Lioness, at least not since their huge fight in the desert. She might be a knight-sworn allegiance to him, she might be his champion, but she was definitely not his Lioness. But you want to be his Lioness again, don't you? Asked Faithful as he climbed into Alanna's lap.  
  
"I don't know," she said stroking the black cat. Faithful looked at her with his violet eyes and she knew he was right. She had missed the passion she and Jonathan once shared, but somehow a part of her was to frightened to make that romance last. She was sitting on her bed thinking when someone knocked on the door. She decided to go exploring when the people as the maids cleaned her room.  
  
When she got down stairs, she examined the surrounding to see if Jonathan was anywhere near. She couldn't find him but something caught her attention. There was a group of girls standing near the check in desk. One of them was glowing, not with the Gift, but it was a silver aura surrounding her body. By the looks of her this girl was royal, but from where was the question. She had a perfect figure, long raven brown hair, diamond like brown eyes surrounded by thick and long lashes, and was about 5' 7". Alanna knew that Jonathan would love her if he ever saw her. But she didn't really care to inform him of such a beauty.  
  
The girls checked in and left the lobby. But before the brown haired girl walked out, she stopped to talked to Alanna.  
  
"I notice you were staring at me when I was checking in," she said, her voice soft and adorable.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just ..." Alanna couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"You saw my light?" She asked.  
  
"The sliver light surrounding you, yes I did see it."  
  
"How strange, who are you?"  
  
"I am Alanna of Treborn and Olau."  
  
"Where would that be?"  
  
"In Tortall."  
  
"Oh really, you come from Tortall?" Her voice filled with excitement. "I've always wanted to go there. Wait, are you the same Alanna I've heard was the first female knight in over 100 years, and right now the king's champion?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell my friends because we all think you are like awesome. Look at me rambling on when I haven't even introduced my self yet. I'm Asuka, the first princess of crystal Tokyo and future queen of Japan. I've heard that your king was here. I'd love to meet him. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't."  
  
"That's ok, but hey, do you want to join my friends and I for lunch because I know they'd love to meet you?"  
  
"Sure," Alanna replied realizing how hungry she really was.  
  
"Well there's this really nice cafe, but they require formal wear so why don't we go change."  
  
"This might be a little shocking but I don't have any dresses with me."  
  
"Actually that's not really shocking since you're a knight and all so you can borrow one of mine."  
  
"Thanks so much."  
  
The two girls headed up to Asuka's room and looked for two nice gowns. Alanna tried on Asuka's many princess gowns while Asuka called her friend as told them the plan. About 30 minutes later, Alanna was in a lavender thin-strapped dress, a sliver necklace, and white heels. Asuka took the time to do Alanna's make up before getting dressed herself. She wore a black strapless gown with a sash, gold charm, black heels, and did her make up very carefully.  
  
In about 10 minutes all the girls had met down stairs in the lobby. Asuka, now in a princess gown, portrayed the image of a princess and didn't bother denying it when asked. She introduced Alanna to her friends.  
  
"Everyone, this is Alanna of Treborn and Olau."  
  
"Hello," they all greeted with a polite and welcoming tone of voice.  
  
"This is my half sister Megumi," Asuka pointed to a girl with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"It's really an honor to meet you," Megumi's voice was gentle and graceful.  
  
"Thank you, your highness," Alanna replied respectfully.  
  
"This Sara and Tiara, twins," Asuka pointed to two girls, both with straight black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"We're very different though we look alike," said Sara.  
  
"And we're unbelievably best friends," added Tiara.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Alanna.  
  
"This is Rika," Asuka motioned to a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"I'm honored. Alanna if you have time, I'd love to have a combat with you," Rika said cheerfully.  
  
"Moving on," said Asuka, "This is Lina and Angel." She pointed to the two girls standing beside Rika.  
  
"I'm Lina," the girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes said.  
  
"And I'm Angel," a girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes introduced herself.  
  
"Are you two..." Alanna began to ask.  
  
"Sorceress," said Lina, "yes we are."  
  
"Well, now that we all are acquainted with each other, let's go eat," said Asuka.  
  
"Alanna," a voice called for her.  
  
No, not happening, she thought to herself.  
  
"Alanna," it called again but she didn't want to answer.  
  
"Someone's calling you Alanna," said Asuka.  
  
"Please, just ignore him," Alanna pleaded.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His majesty, King Jonathan of Tortall."  
  
"That's him, oh please Alanna I want to meet him, Please."  
  
Her voice was pleading and convincing, and Alanna was too nice to deny this girl, who had been so kind to her, what she wanted. So she gathered her strength and turned around to face Jonathan.  
  
"Hello Jonathan," she said as he walked toward her.  
  
"It took you this long to hear I was calling you," his voice was gentle but demanding.  
  
"Jon, I'd like you to meet someone, a new friend."  
  
Jonathan looked at the girl standing behind Alanna and frozen. Asuka walked up to him.  
  
"It's a real honor to finally meet you your majesty. I'm Asuka, the first princess of crystal Tokyo and future queen of Japan." She bowed politely.  
  
"I should be the one honored, Princess Asuka," he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers.  
  
"Would you like to join us for lunch?"  
  
"I wish I could, but I have something I need to attend to. I would be honored if you'd join me for dinner."  
  
"I'd love to; shall we say 8:00, meet in the lobby."  
  
"I look forward to it," he bowed before he walked away. Asuka turned to see her friends staring.  
  
"Shall we go eat?" She said as she led them into the cafe. They sat down and ordered before indulging in their own private conversations with someone.  
  
"Asuka, I really don't think you get mixed up with Jon," Alanna's face was worried.  
  
"Why?" She asked not knowing why Alanna was so worried.  
  
"He's a player."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"You've never heard the rumors?"  
  
"Alanna, I live in Japan. Tortall is on the other side of the world."  
  
"Well," Alanna was turning red.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How far did you guys go?" But yet again, Alanna only turned red and Asuka knew what that meant.  
  
"Alanna, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
  
"Thank you. It's a chapter of my life I really want to forget."  
  
"Tell me one thing, was he your first?"  
  
"He was, and in case you're wondering, I was 17."  
  
"So what did he do?"  
  
"He proposed, but when I turned him down, he totally went to another girl."  
  
"Why did you turn him down, you could have been queen?"  
  
"Maybe but I wouldn't have been free to live the life I'd dreamed of."  
  
"True, I have to be queen no matter what. Our heir lies in the women not the men."  
  
"Asuka, what are you planning to do with Jonathan?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry I'm not interested in that."  
  
"Then what are you interested in?"  
  
"I'll tell you after lunch."  
  
After everyone had finished eating and Asuka paid; they all set off to do their separate things. Angel, Lina, and Rika went exploring the hotel while Megumi, Sara, and Tiara hit the pool. They were determined to swim in ever pool before sunset. /There's more than twenty pools at the Atlantis Hotel/ Alanna and Asuka went to Alanna's room where Asuka promised she'd tell her why she was interested in Jonathan.  
  
After Sara, Tiara, and Megumi changed and got down to the pool, they agreed to just tan rather than swim. It wasn't long before a couple of hot guys caught their attention. One had long brown hair and was about 6 feet tall. One had long dark blue hair and also about 6 feet tall. The other had short, sandy blond hair and was about and 2 inches shorter than the other two. They walked passed the girls smiling at them.  
  
Lina, Angel, and Rika changed out of their gowns and met in the lobby. They set out exploring the hotel stopping in the shops to try out a new outfit or something else cute. They were walking pass the arcade when something caught their attention. Three really cute guys were on the racecars. One had long purple hair, about 5 feet 8 inches, another had short sandy blond hair, about 5 feet 10 inches, and the last one had short brown hair with a sweatband and was about 5 feet 11 inches. They walked over to watch the race but none of the 3 guys won. The winner was a guys on the forth race car. He had long silver hair and was about 6 feet tall. A girl with him had long brown hair and was about 5 feet 10. Rika recognized them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Rin, is that you?" She asked walking up to them while Lina and Angel stayed back to talk to the 3 cute guys.  
  
"Rika, hi," Rin's voice was soft and cheery as it's always been.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We decided to have a romantic get away before the wedding."  
  
"You guys are engaged?"  
  
"Oh I forgot, we haven't spoken in like a year. Yes, we got engaged about 4 months ago."  
  
"We've been trying to reach Asuka to invite all of you to the wedding but we haven't been successful," Sesshoumaru's voice was soft but serious.  
  
"She's been tied up in political business for about half a year now."  
  
"Wait, if you're here, then is Asuka here?" Asked Rin.  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"Well then why don't we all meet up for dinner?"  
  
"Asuka has a date tonight."  
  
"A date?" Sesshoumaru's voice was demanding. "So she's forgotten about my brother?"  
  
"I doubt it. She has a date with King Jonathan."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face relaxed. "So she's going to do it that way. Smart of her."  
  
"I know. But since we can't meet up tonight, how about brunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good, what do you think Sesshy?"  
  
"I'm ok with it. Shall we say eleven?"  
  
"I'll tell Asuka."  
  
"Well, we'd better be on out way. I want to see the rest of the hotel before dinner, bye Rika," Rin said as she and Sesshoumaru walked out of the arcade and down the hall. Rika walked over to join her friends.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Rika," said Lina, "Meet Nuriko," she pointed to the guy with purple hair, "Amiboshi," they guy with sandy blond hair, "and Ryoga," the guy with brown hair who was leaning on the racecar machine with on foot on it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rika. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"I've heard of you Rika," Nuriko's voice was soft and gentle, "You're the princess's closest friend also the most powerful sorceress in Japan." Rika was frozen in shock.  
  
"Don't act so surprise," Ryoga's voice was cute and strong.  
  
"We live in China," Amiboshi's voice was reassuring.  
  
"Well that would explain a lot," Angel's voice was cute but critical, how it normally was. "Not a lot of people outside of Japan and it's neighboring countries know about Rika. She doesn't tend to be as famous as the princess is."  
  
"I don't want to be as famous as the princess is," Rika protested.  
  
"Was that Rin and Sesshoumaru you were talking to?" Lina cut in before an argument could start.  
  
"Yes, they're engaged. They said they'd meet us tomorrow morning at 11 for brunch."  
  
"What a great idea," Angel said. "Would you like to join us?" She asked the guys.  
  
"We would but we're a party of 6," said Amiboshi.  
  
"Well, that's ok they can join us. We're a party of seven that's unless Alanna and Jonathan come to."  
  
"Well then we'd love to," said Nuriko.  
  
"I can't wait for you guys to meet out friends," said Lina. "You'll love them."  
  
"The princess will be there won't she?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Yes, she will most likely," said Rika.  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys at eleven then," Nuriko said as they walked out of the arcade.   
  
Asuka and Alanna changed into something more comfortable and sat on Alanna's bed. She had one of the Imperial Suits in the Royal Tower at the hotel just like Asuka, who was pretty sure that most of the people she know or will meet is staying in one of the Imperial Suits. Fateful jumped into Asuka's lap and let her pet him. Asuka, luckily, was very accustomed to animals having 3 horses, 6 dogs, 4 cats, an aquarium full of various marine life, 3 hamsters, 2 owls, 5 various eagles, 2 falcons, countless castle mice, and surprisingly 1 dragon named Angelwing. Alanna came in with two cans of soda handing one to Asuka.  
  
"He seems to like you very much," Alanna said sitting down on the couch.  
  
Of course I like her, Fateful said.  
  
"Did he just talk?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Believe me, he talks, but we won't always be able to hear him."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing."  
  
"So you were going to tell me why you're interested in Jonathan."  
  
"I'll tell you but you must promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
Asuka took a deep breath and started her long story. "Five hundred and fifty years ago, there was a hanyou [(half-youkai) demon] named Inuyasha and a miko (priestess) named Kikyo. They loved each other but were turned against each other by another hanyou named Naraku. He made Kikyo believe that Inuyasha had turned against her, and Kikyo, being a miko, sealed Inuyasha up to a holy tree right before she died. There he slept for 50 years, till a girl name Kagome accidentally freed him. She turned out to be the reincarnation of Kikyo. The two of them set out on a journey to find Naraku, but on the way met thousands of other youkai. They also met a youkai-huntress named Sango and a perverted priest named Miroku, who were both also after Naraku. One particular youkai they met had the power to bring the dead back to life. She brought Kikyo back to life hoping to us Kikyo to fulfill her purposes, but instead Kikyo killed her. Since Kikyo was dead, she didn't belong in this world but in hell. But before she left, she had one purpose, to take Inuyasha with her. During this time, my mother was queen and she sensed the disturbance in the world since Kikyo had been resurrected. She sent me investigate and restore the balance. I decided to help in destroying Naraku after hearing Inuyasha's story. During our journey we met many different friends who helped out. One such was a wolf-youkai named Kouga. He fell in love with Kagome, and I must say I was very happy for them. As time went on, Inuyasha and I got closer and closer. I'm sure Kikyo saw this coming and tried to get rid of me, but her powers wouldn't work on me. She was a miko, I was the first princess and the only people who were capable doing any harm to me were the gods and goddesses and my mother. Locating Naraku was the hard part, destroying him wasn't. After our final battle, Kikyo preformed a spell that I couldn't even stop because this spell was to open a passage to hell. Since the Dark God was expecting her, even I couldn't stop her and she took Inuyasha with her. It wasn't fair. I couldn't stop her. I wasn't strong enough." Tears rolled down Asuka's face as Alanna handed her the tissue box. "Thank you."  
  
"That's so sad and you loved him so much."  
  
"Now you see I could never be interested in Jonathan."  
  
"Well, you sure can fool a person."  
  
"I'll do anything to get Inuyasha back. You see Jon's magic is very strong, though not as strong as mine is. But he has something I don't and that's the Gift. You see, my power comes from the power of Crystal Tokyo. It is a given power that everyone born to the royal family must posses. It is not like the Gift or Wild Magic that a person can be born with. It is a power required by the royal family. It is the most powerful of all magic but it has its limits. There is only one way to get Inuyasha back and that's to go the hell and bring him back. I have the power to raise the dead but I can't travel between this realm and the realm of the Black God. I can raise the dead but Inuyasha is not technically dead. He's just trapped in the realm of the dead."  
  
"You want to send Jonathan to hell?"  
  
"Not entirely because I don't think I can convince him. My plan is to take over Jonathan's body and mind and go to hell that way. It's a complicated process so I need your help."  
  
"Well, what can I do?"  
  
"I need to know his weakness, his strong point, what he likes and dislikes, and I need to make trust me completely."  
  
"Well, his weakness, I'm not really sure he had one. His strong point, magic, hand and hand combat, sword, and the Dominion Jewel. He likes attention, power, being helpful, and having fun. He dislikes not getting what he wants, people not following orders, being used, not doing anything, and that's about it. If you want him to trust you completely, you will probably need to either save his life, or make him fall in love with you."  
  
"And I'm willing to go through all that for my darling Inuyasha." Asuka looked at the clock that read 7:00 pm. "Shoot, I only have an hour before I go meet Jonathan. Can you help me decide on something to ware that will suit my plan?"  
  
"How far are you planning to go with him to save your love?"  
  
"As long as I don't lose my virginity, I'll go as far as it takes."  
  
"Take my advice, be careful. Jon has a way to get any woman he wants in bed with him."  
  
"I will don't worry." They walked out of Alanna's room and headed down the hall to the elevator. As they reached the elevator, Asuka caught sight of Rin and Sesshoumaru. But seeing the way they were, she decided not to call to them. Asuka's room was an Imperial Suit on the 5th floor of the Royal Tower. Her suitcases were half unpacked, and the ones that still contained things laid on her floor. She opened the closet to revealed about 25 formal wears varying from plain dresses to things as fancy as that of princess gowns. She picked out a red gown with glitter on it. It was a thin strapped dress with a sash.  
  
"Are you sure you want to wear that one?" Alanna asked. "Wouldn't it be better to wear something black?"  
  
"I can make this dress black," Asuka replied.  
  
"Am I missing something here?"  
  
"It's a magical dress. I can change color to suit the occasion. My favorite dress. It's best for dates because it radiates fairy powder that can affect a guy's mood."  
  
"How did you come by such a dress?"  
  
"It's a present that every royal family member had, except for the men; it's a tuxedo."  
  
Asuka got dressed in the gown, with a gold necklace, and black heels. The moment she put it on, the dress turned a midnight shade of black. She wore bronze eye shadow, light pink blush, black eyeliner, black mascara, light powder, and dark red lipstick. She called up Rika to find out what their plans were and was told that they were going to have dinner at a small diner by the beach and asked if Alanna would like to join them. Alanna was more than happy to agree. Asuka and Alanna headed down to the lobby together when it was 7:55.  
  
"Alanna, do you still love Jonathan?" Asuka asked, her voice full of curiosity.  
  
"Well, at times I do very much miss the passion I once felt, but things are very different now. There is someone else that I'm very close to. Actually, he'll be here tomorrow around 9:00 am if you'd like to meet him."  
  
"I would really love to. Who is he?"  
  
"Well, his name is George Cooper."  
  
"I've heard of him. Baron of Pirate's Swoop who was formally the king of thieves."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't sometimes converse in International News, and I believe that a thief becoming a noble is very interesting."  
  
By now they had reached the lobby and Asuka spotted her friends who walked towards her.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted them with a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey Asuka," Rika said, "Ok I have some major big news to tell you."  
  
"So do we," said Tiara, Sara, and Megumi.  
  
"Later ok," said Asuka seeing Jonathan. "Don't go to sleep very early. I'll call you when I'm done if I'm not too tired and we'll talk then."  
  
"Sound great," said Angel.  
  
"Can we go eat now; I'm starving," said Lina right before Jonathan walked in on their conversation.  
  
"Hello, highness," his voice as charming enough to melt any woman but not Asuka.  
  
"Hi," Asuka's voice was playful. A tone she had developed very well.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you two alone," said Angel. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."  
  
"And you think I'm not," said Lina as they walked away.  
  
Asuka was 100% prepared for this as she worked her magic pretending to be an innocent girl who wants nothing more than a hot date.  
  
"Speaking of dinner, are you hungry?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I could eat. Where're we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Jonathan offered an arm and Asuka took it as they walked. Apparently he had made reservations because they were seated immediately at one of the best tables. They were at the Ocean Grill. It was a sea food restaurant locked inside an aquarium. Except for the open entrance, the rest of the place was enclosed in a huge tank filled with various sea life varying from plankton to salmon to baby whales. Jonathan had said something, but she was too busy examining the surrounding.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear that."  
  
"First time in here?"  
  
"Yes, it's so beautiful. I feel like I'm underwater."  
  
"It's the perfect place to relax."  
  
"You know I was planning to go to Tortall to meet you. My trip was scheduled for next month."  
  
"Will you still come?"  
  
"I don't know." She wasn't going to make this all too easy on him.  
  
"But you must, it's a wonderful kingdom."  
  
"Jonathan, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but technically, Tortall is not a kingdom because you can't be a king if you're not married."  
  
"You're not married."  
  
"I'm not a queen, yet. By international laws, you need a queen to be a king. Well, it's the other way around in Japan but still it's all the same."  
  
"How interesting."  
  
"Also international laws state that if you are not married 2 years after your crowning, you lose the thrown."  
  
"Who wrote these laws?"  
  
"Some dead person."  
  
"So I have 1 1/2 years left."  
  
"Then why are you worrying? Your young, cute, and rich, I'm sure there are plenty of women out there who'd love to be with you."  
  
"Would you?" He asked obviously expecting her to say yes. Asuka was frozen for a minute before replying.  
  
"Well, if I were to marry you, that leaves Japan with no ruler."  
  
"Can't your sister rule?"  
  
"No. Our laws are strict. It is the duty of the 1st princess to succeed her mother and the only way the thrown can be given to the next in line would be she was to die."  
  
"Your country is very complex."  
  
"Why would you want me for your queen anyways? You barely know me."  
  
"There is something about you that can make any guy soft. Plus I have a feeling you could do great for my country."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"There is truly something very unique about you."  
  
"Well, is it unique that I really would like desert right now?"  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Cream puffs with chocolate syrup."  
  
Needless to say Asuka got her cream puff and after going on a sugar high at the pool, was finally calmed down as she sat on the bed in Jonathan's room watching 'The Mists of Avalon' when she heard a knock at the door and went to open it. It was Alanna who was shocked to see that Asuka was wearing only a robe.  
  
"Hey Alanna," Asuka greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Alanna asked.  
  
"I just got out of the shower," she replied as Alanna looked at her strangely. "Nothing happened, I promise."  
  
"Could've fooled me. Anyways, we'd like to know if you and Jon would like to join us in the lounge for drinks and a little nighttime chat."  
  
"I would but let me go check with Jon. You're welcome to come in." Alanna followed her in and sat down as Asuka went to go ask Jon. As she was about to enter the hallway, which Alanna suspected led somewhere, Jon walked out in plain jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"Hey," Asuka said in a 'I need to ask you something' tone, "Would you like to go down to the lounge and sit and talk with my friends and I?"  
  
"Sure," he said as he noticed Alanna, "Hello Alanna."  
  
"Good evening, your majesty," her response was calm and face unreadable.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to my room, change, and I'll meet you guys down in the lounge," Asuka said as she grabbed her swim suit and headed toward the door with Alanna following her.  
  
"Great, I'll see you guys down there," said Jon seeing that Alanna was too leaving. They stopped right before walking out to say goodbye, then headed out the door and into the halls.  
  
"Why didn't you stay back there with him?" Asuka asked curiously.  
  
"Why would I want to?" Alanna's voice sounding as if Asuka had just said the most shocking thing in the world.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, you guys were a couple."  
  
"WERE, is the key word here."  
  
They had reached Asuka's room, but as they entered they both felt something wasn't right. Slowly they walked into the room, being careful not to make a sound. Something moved in the room and walked toward Alanna.  
  
"Faithful? What are you doing here?" Alanna asked as Asuka turned on the lights.  
  
I sensed a disturbance in the balance between the mortal realm and the land of the dead. Faithful said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.  
  
There was messenger here from the realm of the dead. He left this letter for Princess Asuka. Faithful replied pointing to an envelope sitting on the bed. Asuka walked over to the letter and picked it up. She opened it and after reading it, started crying.  
  
"Are you ok?" Alanna asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Can you wait here while I go get changed? I don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
Asuka walked into the bathroom and changed. She came out wearing a jean skirt, a black tank top, and leather boots.  
  
"Shall we go?'  
  
"Sure," Alanna said as they walked out the door, Faithful in her arms. There was a moment of silence before Alanna asked the question.  
  
"Who was the letter from?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"He told me to never give up. That he hasn't and never will give into Kikyo. To give his regards to his brother and future sister in law. And that life in hell is pretty much hell, and he hates it and wish he was back here with me." Asuka's voice was wobbly trying not to cry.  
  
"You'll get him back some day."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being a great friend. Even though I've only known you half a day, I feel like we've been friends forever."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They've reached the lounge and saw the rest of the gang and Jonathan already they're waiting for them. The girls all looked like they have big news to tell, and Asuka couldn't wait to hear it.  
  
"Hey guys," Asuka said as she and Alanna walked toward them.  
  
"Hi Asuka, Alanna," Sara's voice was full of excitement.  
  
"Ok, something happened to make everyone this happy, spill," Asuka demanded as she and Alanna sat down on sofas, which had been arranged in a circle with a table in the center.  
  
"Ok so Tiara, Megumi, and I got down to the pool and we decided to just hang out and have a tan. It was then that we saw these three really cute guys walk by and they totally smiled at us. Later when we decided to go get a glass of smoothie, we saw them again at the snack shack. Then when we were going in, Tiara stumbled on the stairs and fell backwards and one of the three guys caught her."  
  
"Typical of Tiara to fall into the arms of prince charming," Rika interrupted.  
  
"He was really cute," Tiara responded, fully blushing. "He had sandy blond hair, light blue eyes, and was about 5'10"."  
  
"Wait," Angel said, "That sound a lot like Amiboshi."  
  
"No, his name was Suboshi."  
  
"Oh how much do you want to bet that these two are related?" Lina asked.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Oh come on Tiara," said Rika, "you never know."  
  
"Anyways, who were the other two?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Well," Sara continued, "there was Tamahome, who had long dark blue hair, brown eyes, and was about 6 feet tall. And there was also the Emperor of Konan..."  
  
"Hotohori is here?" Asuka interrupted, "Oh I want to see him," she said as everyone turned to stare at her.  
  
"Since when do you know the Emperor of Konan?"  
  
"Since my trip to China half a year ago."  
  
"Is there an Empress of Konan?" Sara asked as the eyes shifted to her. "What, he's cute."  
  
"No, at least when I was there, he wasn't married."  
  
"And how did you manage to get back without another guy in love with you?" Rika taunted.  
  
"Shut up, it's not my fault."  
  
"What do you mean another guy," Jonathan asked.  
  
"Well, I..., kind of... that is I...."  
  
"She has a problem with guys dropping like flies around her," Rika replied.  
  
"It's not my fault," Asuka wined. "I never asked to look like this."  
  
"But yet each time I see you, you seem even more beautiful," a voice from behind her said. She turned around to see a tall man with long blond hair and diamond blue eyes. Next to him was a girl who looks identical to Tiara except with blond hair.  
  
"YUI, MIAKA, TASUKI, SANGO, MIROKU, KAGOME, KOUGA" Tiara shouted but her excitement died when she faced the guy who had spoken to Asuka. "Hello Nakago."  
  
"All this time and you're still as cold to me as you ever were."  
  
"Oh come on Nakago," the girl with short blond hair said, "you can't blame her hating you."  
  
"Yui, I never did anything to her."  
  
"You made her fell like you raped her."  
  
"But I didn't. I saved her."  
  
"I know darling but you can never shake of that sense of protectiveness."  
  
Asuka, not really caring about Yui, Nakago, and Tiara's argument went over to a girl with medium length, raven, black hair, Kagome. Next to her was a guy with long brown hair tied up, Kouga, but what was really strange was that he had a tail. Obviously Sara didn't want to listen and walked over to a girl with brown hair tied up in little balls on her head, Miaka, and a guy with short orange hair, Tasuki. Rika walked over to a girl with medium brown hair tied low, Sango, and a guy with short black hair, Miroku. Alanna, Megumi, Angel, Lina, and Jonathan seemed to have found something to talk about and were in deep conversation. It turns out everyone was on a romantic getaway here. Kagome had informed Asuka that Ranma, Akane, and Shampoo were also here. They decided all to meet the next morning for brunch after Rika informed everyone over the guys they had met. Alanna had asked if it was ok that George joined them when he arrived, and they said it was fine despite the dissatisfied look on Jon's face. It was around midnight when everyone started to head up to their rooms, which coincidently were all, located in the royal towers.  
  
The sun rose over the horizon and shined into the room of a very sleep princess. Asuka rose from her sleep with protest. She had had a wonderful dream about reuniting with her beloved Inuyasha. She looked at her clock which displayed the time 8:00 am. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back to sleep, but she knew she had denied herself physical exercise for too many days in a row. She changed into a pair of black workout shorts and a short sleeved navy blue shirt. After she made sure she looked ok, Asuka grabbed her sword, the Demon Blade, and headed down stairs.  
  
Luckily, there was an actual sword rink at the lower lever of the hotel, and it was empty. It was surrounded by white walls, except for the entrance, which was covered with glass. It's wasn't as good as the one in Tokyo Palace but Asuka didn't complain. She unsheathed her sword and began to practice her skills. She would have loved to have someone to practice with, but she wasn't sure if anyone was up at this hour. It was around 8:55 when she finished. She walked over to the corner of the room to pick of her sword sheath when she realized there was someone approaching her. She turned and pointed her sword directly at his throat. He was a tall man with dark hair who looked around the age of 25.  
  
"No need to result to violence here," he said, his voice a little bit shaky.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want? Speak fast before I cut your throat," Asuka demanded.  
  
"Whoa, easy there kitten."  
  
"How dare you speak to me in such a tone! Do you even know who I am?"  
  
"No, but you can tell me."  
  
"First you tell me who you are."  
  
"Fine Kit, just put the sword down." But Asuka didn't move a bit.  
  
"Speak before I lose my temper."  
  
"My name is George Cooper; I'm the Baron of Pirate's Swoop in Tortall."  
  
"See that wasn't so hard." She said lowering her sword.  
  
"Now, do you mind telling me who you are or should I just keep calling you kitten."  
  
"She's Asuka; first princess of Crystal Tokyo and future queen of Japan," a voice came from the entrance.  
  
"Alanna," Asuka said happily as she ran over to her.  
  
"You two know each other?" George asked surprised.  
  
"We met yesterday," Alanna replied.  
  
"So you knew who I was when I introduced myself?"  
  
"Of course I did," Asuka said innocently.  
  
"And you pretended that you didn't?" He asked, as Asuka just stood there looking sweet and innocent and totally adorable. They walked out of the room and into the main lobby. Asuka spotted Rika and decided to leave Alanna and George alone. She walked over to Rika who was sitting on a couch with a book.  
  
"What's that?" She asked surprising Rika.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you scared me," she exclaimed as Asuka took a seat. "It's a spell book Jonathan let me borrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it had all kinds of spell. It even tells you how to open gates to the different realm such as the realm of the Gods or the Black God's realm."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And it evens says how you can bring an undead human back from the Black God's realm without actually going there yourself because you know sometimes the undead can wined up there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Can I borrow that book?"  
  
"I figured you ask that. Let me take a wild guess. You want to use the spells to bring Inuyasha back from the Black God's realm?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Don't answer that."  
  
"So can I borrow the book?"  
  
"Jon told me not to give it to anyone so you have to ask him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Sorry I don't."  
  
"No problem." Asuka uttered a word and a picture of Jonathan appeared in her hand. "Powers of the sea, light of the land, transport me to the man, whose image lies in my hand." She completed the spell and with a flash of bright light, she was standing next to Jonathan's bed. The room seemed empty, but her spell had never failed her before. She was about to leave when a door opened and Jon walked into the room surprised to see her.  
  
"Morning Jonathan." Asuka said cheerfully.  
  
"How did you get in here?" His voice sounded irritated.  
  
"I teleported. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?"  
  
"How's you find out?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you play me some kind of a fool? I know there's something you're not telling me, what is it? There's a reason behind why you are being so secretive around me. I seem to be falling in love with you but you don't seem to feel the same. Why?"  
  
"You want to know why? Because I gave my heart away 550 years ago."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You are not 550 years old."  
  
"What do you know about me? My life span is 50,000 years. I'm 614 years old right now."  
  
"Fine, you're 614 years old. Now you want to tell me who this Inuyasha guy is."  
  
"He is a youkai prince."  
  
"And where is Prince Charming now?"  
  
"In hell, with my archenemy Kikyo. Jonathan, I never meant to lie to you but I didn't think you'd believe me."  
  
"Asuka, our relationship will never work, but I'd still like to help you."  
  
"Thank you," she said as he pulled her in and kissed her lightly for the last time. A tear ran down her face as his hand brushed through her hair. She had grown to like king of Tortall and decided that she was going to Corus after she settles her whole Inuyasha thing. She broke the kiss and there was a moment of silence before she spoke again.  
  
"Jon, I came here to ask if I could please borrow that book you loan Rika?"  
  
"My spell book?"  
  
"Yes, I need one of the spells."  
  
"Sure that's fine with me."  
  
"Thank you so much. I'll see you at 11," she said before disappearing in a flash of bright light only to reappear in the couch next to Rika.  
  
"You have got to stop appearing out of nowhere," Rika said looking surprised.  
  
"He said I could borrow it," Asuka replied as Rika handed her the book. She read the spell over and looked surprised.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"This is an unbelievably weird spell. It calls for 5 black cat hair, a scale of a gold fish, the juice of one lettuce leaf, the skin of a tomato, and a droplet of a dragon's tear. Where and I suppose to get a droplet of a dragon's tear?"  
  
"Angelwing?"  
  
"She's in Dragon land right now."  
  
"Go get her."  
  
"But I don't want to travel to the Diving Realm right now."  
  
"Asuka, either go there or stop wining."  
  
"Guess I have no other choice. I'll do it after brunch." The two girls got up and headed for the elevator. Rika got off at level three while Asuka headed for level five still reading the rest of the process in the book. It was 10:30 when she got into her room. She took a quick shower and got dressed. The requirement for the restaurant was dressy casual. She wore a light, glittery, silver shirt and a blue jean skirt with a pair of black flip-flops.  
  
When Asuka got down to the lobby, most of her friends were already there with people she had no clue who they were. She walked towards them felling very nervous. After her conversation with Jon this morning, she didn't feel all that comfortable seeing him.  
  
"Asuka," Rika shouted waving to her as she walked closer. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Am I late?" Asuka asked, her face blank of expression.  
  
"No, is something wrong."  
  
"No, nothing, I'm fine," her reply a little shaky, but Rika knew better than to ask. If Asuka didn't want to talk about it, you don't ask her to. She had a temper whether it looked that way or not.  
  
"Princess, it's an honor to see you again," a voice behind her said as she turned around.  
  
"The honor is mine, Emperor," she said as she bowed Japanese style.  
  
"Oh no, you're far too kind Princess."  
  
"Please, just call me Asuka."  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me the name of a certain young lady, who I do believe you know. I was at the pool yesterday when Suboshi caught a girl. I do believe she is that girl's twin and."  
  
"Her name's Sara."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"She's one of the ladies at my court. Her and her sister, Tiara."  
  
"The legendary duo, the most famous Sorceress Hunters in all the land."  
  
"I see you know our country."  
  
"A country such as Japan is very fascinating to study."  
  
"And China is too, a very fascinating country."  
  
"Hotohori," a brown haired girl called to him.  
  
"Excuse me," he said before walking away. Asuka spotted Rin and walked toward them.  
  
"Rin," she called to her.  
  
"Asuka," she said walking closer.  
  
"I heard the good news, congrats."  
  
"Arigato. How's the Inuyasha Situation?"  
  
"So I see they named it. I found a spell to try to get him back, but I haven't had time to try it yet."  
  
"Oh Asuka, you poor girl."  
  
"Its alright, I'm not going to cry in public."  
  
"But it's never good to conceal your feelings," Sesshoumaru said from behind her.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"So, how's my future sister-in-law?"  
  
"Stop teasing."  
  
"Asuka if I know you, which I do, you will either marry Inuyasha or no one."  
  
"You seem to know me really well. And it seems that everyone is here, let's eat."  
  
They all gathered and headed for the brunch buffet. Asuka had taken the time to reserve a table for 30 people, a little larger than the size of their crew.  
  
"Asuka, would you like to say prayer before we eat?" Miaka asked.  
  
"It'll be my honor," she replied. "Goddess guide us through each and everyday. Help us through this time of our lives. With our hearts, we ask for your guidance. Light us the way and may we go with your blessings."  
  
"So mote it be," they replied.  
  
"I do believe we should do a little introduction since not everyone knows each other. I'll start. I am Asuka, the first princess of the Japan royal family and future Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Hello," Megumi stood, "I am Megumi, second princess of the Japan royal family."  
  
"I'm Sara."  
  
"And I'm Tiara."  
  
"We're both ladies of her highness's court and yes we are twins."  
  
"I'm Rika. I am also a lady of her highness's court and a warrior not only in sorcery but also in combat. Just to let you know in case anyone is looking for a duel."  
  
"I'm Angel, a former princess of France, and also a sorceress."  
  
"I'm Lina, a Duchess of England, and also Angel's partner in combat."  
  
"I'm Miaka;" a girl with light brown hair set up in two balls on top of her head said, "also known as the Suzaku no Miko (Priestess of Suzaku)."  
  
"I'm Yui," said a girl with short blond hair, "also known as the Seriyuu No Miko (Priestess of Seriyuu)."  
  
"I'm Kagome," said a girl with raven black hair, "I am a Miko, and a good friend of Asuka, having traveled with her on the quest of the Shikon No Tama (Jewel of Four Souls)."  
  
"I'm Rin. There's not much to say about me. I'm your average teenage human girl."  
  
"I'm Alanna, also known as the Lioness. A knight of Tortall and the King's Champion."  
  
"I'm Akane," said a girl with short blue hair, "not much to say about me either."  
  
"I'm Shampoo," said a girl with wavy blue hair. "I'm an Amazon warrior from China."  
  
"No that we've heard from all the girls," said Asuka, "gentlemen, take over."  
  
"I'm Hotohori. The Emperor of Konan, and one of the Suzaku celestial warriors."  
  
"I'm Suboshi."  
  
"I'm Amiboshi."  
  
"We're twins and both Seriyuu celestial warriors."  
  
"I'm Tamahome, also one of the Suzaku celestial warrior."  
  
"I'm Nuriko, and yes I am one of the Suzaku celestial warriors."  
  
"I'm Tasuki. The leader of a bandit gang and one of the Suzaku celestial warriors."  
  
"I'm Nakago. A General and the leader of the Seriyuu celestial warriors."  
  
"I'm Ranma, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."  
  
"I'm Kouga. Don't mind the tail, I'm not human. I am a wolf youkai prince."  
  
"I'm Miroku, a monk."  
  
"I'm Sesshoumaru. Also a youkai prince and for those of you who know Inuyasha, I'm his brother."  
  
"I'm George; Baron of Pirate's Swoop and the former King of Thieves."  
  
"I guess I'm last. I'm Jonathan of Conte and King of Tortall."  
  
"Alanna," a girl called to her. She was an image of flawless beauty. A beauty that could almost match Asuka's. She had dark black hair, ivory skin, and big brown eyes.  
  
"Thayet," Alanna said getting up. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now. I saw you here so I came to say hi."  
  
"Won't you join us?"  
  
"I would love to." She said as they walked over to the table.  
  
"Everyone, may I introduce you to the Princess Thayet."  
  
"Hello," they all said.  
  
"It's really nice to meet you all."  
  
"Here, you can sit next to Jonathan." Everyone except Jonathan and Thayet saw what she was doing.  
  
As everyone ate on, Asuka watched from her place at the head of the table. She couldn't help but smile as she watched. She had made sure that everyone sat paired up. Sara and Hotohori, Tiara and Suboshi, Megumi and Tamahome, Angel and Nuriko, Lina and Amiboshi, Rika and Ryoga, Miaka and Tasuki, Yui and Nakago, Kagome and Kouga, Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sesshoumaru, Alanna and George, and Jonathan and now Thayet. She didn't really know what to do about Akane, Ranma, and Shampoo, so she seated Ranma between them.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone," Asuka said standing up, "But if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Enjoy your meal." She left the table knowing it was rude but she had try that spell.  
  
When she got back to her room, she changed into her battle out fit, which consisted of a pair of black pants, a purple shirt, a magical belt, necklace, and bracelet, and a pair of black boots. She wore her hair down so it looked like a silk floating in the breeze. A gate to the Divine Realm was east to open as she teleported through the portal and into Dragon Land. There she was greeted by a dragon and led to Angelwing. It didn't take to long. She explained the situation to her Dragon and she willingly cried for Asuka. She thanked Angelwing, the other Dragons, and left. About 10 minutes later, she was back in her room with a droplet of dragon tear in a bottle.  
  
The procedure wasn't too hard. She had to heat up the lettuce juice, which she did before leaving. Then pour the juice over a magical flames, wrap the scale, hair and tear inside the skin and cast it into the fire. The hard part was after this. As soon as the ingredients were dissolved, she found that her surrounding started to change. She had prepared for this by having Rika cast a spell to bestow sleep upon everyone, but for some reason it didn't work on those she knew. Soon she found her self in a surrounding with all her friend s behind her.  
  
She was in a dark land, which seemed to on for miles. There were no trees, no grass, just black, dry ground. The sky was gray and the air was stiff. In front of them was a pair of black gates. They walked towards them and found that they opened easily. They stepped though and found themselves face to face with a tall black hooded figure.  
  
"Hello Asuka, I've been waiting for you," it's voice a high shrilling pitch.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha, I have come for him," she replied, not showing any sign of fear.  
  
"He's the one who came with Kikyo, right?"  
  
"Yes, was."  
  
"Then he is with Kikyo."  
  
"I'm taking him back to the real world."  
  
"That is not up to me to decide. You must face Kikyo, not me."  
  
"Where can I find her?"  
  
"Follow me." Asuka turned to her friends.  
  
"I'm not asking any of you to come along. This is my quest."  
  
"We're coming no matter what you say," Rika shouted.  
  
"You'd have to kill us before you cam ditch us," Megumi replied.  
  
"Arigato, everyone." They followed the Black God toward what looked like a city of dead. It wasn't long before Asuka spotted Inuyasha. He stood out in the crowd since her was the only undead. His white hair and dog-ears were gray with dirt. His red kimono was dusty too.  
  
"Inuyasha," Asuka ran up to him, tears streaming down her beauty lit face.  
  
"Asuka," he asked, his voice so familiar her, "is it really you?"  
  
"Of course it is silly."  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"I know, 550 years is way too long to live without you. Aishiteru Inuyasha."  
  
"Aishiteru Asuka."  
  
"So, the little wench had found her way here," a devious voice said.  
  
"Kikyo, let him go. He doesn't belong here."  
  
"He belongs with me. He made me promise to always protect me."  
  
"Why can't you understand. If you love him, then let him go and live in the mortal realm."  
  
"And let him be with you. Do you really think that a spoiled brat like yourself can make him happy. Look in the mirror, you're not even a woman yet."  
  
"You're right, I'm not a woman. But at least I know what love is. You claim to love him, but you'd rather fulfill your own happiness. You care nothing for his suffering."  
  
"I've known Inuyasha longer than you have. Do you really think I'd let him suffer."  
  
"Look around you. You're in Hell. Do you really think a person who's not even dead can be happy here?"  
  
"She's right," Kagome cutted in. "Give it up. He doesn't belong here."  
  
"No one asked you," Kikyo said as she drew and arrow and aimed it at Asuka. "Turn around, leave, and I'll spare you."  
  
"I'm not scared of you," Asuka's voice cold and fearless.  
  
"You asked for it," Kikyo shot the arrow, but before it reached Asuka, it blew up. "Nani yo?"  
  
"Do you really think I'd make it that easy for you? You can't kill the Princess of Crystal Tokyo up front."  
  
"550 years, your powers have progressed."  
  
"Let him go. This is not a request. It is demand."  
  
"You can't take him from me."  
  
"Kikyo, I'm begging you. If you love him, if you care, then give it up. Can't you see that he doesn't belong here? Wake up."  
  
"I'm wide-awake and all I see is a bitch cling on to my man."  
  
"Asuka, there's no point arguing with her," Rika interrupted. "She obviously doesn't have a heart."  
  
"And what would a sorceress know about love."  
  
"A lot more than you. At least I know I'd rather let Ryoga be free than to keep him captive."  
  
"You love me?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And I suppose these two Sorceress Hunters think they know about love," Kikyo said staring at Sara and Tiara.  
  
"This argument doesn't really involve us," Sara said, "but is you ask me, I know that I'm in love with Hotohori."  
  
"And I suppose you love him because he's the Emperor of Konan and rich."  
  
"I could care less what he is. I'd love him even he was broke."  
  
"And you Tiara? I suppose you love this guy," Kikyo said looking at Suboshi.  
  
"I don't know if she loves me, but I know that I love her," Suboshi said embracing Tiara.  
  
"Kikyo," Tiara started, "love isn't something you fight for. Love is just love. Let him be."  
  
"Whatever. All I know is that I'm not letting him go without a fight."  
  
"If a fight is what you want," Megumi said, standing in Tamahome's arms, "Then, you'll going to have to go through all of us."  
  
"I think I'll just aim for where it'll hurt the most," Kikyo took her bow and aimed it straight for Inuyasha. "If I can't have him, then no body will."  
  
Rika, seeing what Kikyo intended, conjured up a spell and shot it toward Kikyo. But before the spell hit her, the arrow had already took flight. I flew through the air like death sweeping a battlefield.   
  
"Inuyasha, watch out," Asuka screamed as the arrow flew for her beloved.  
  
Blood dripped as the arrow pierced a heart.  
  
"Asuka," Inuyasha was frozen. "ASUKA!" He caught her in his arms and embraced her close as her blood drenched his cloth.  
  
"Inuyasha," her voice and breath were short.  
  
"I'm here my love."  
  
"Why?" Kikyo asked, shocked, "why did you take that arrow for him?"  
  
"For love," Rika said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She did it because she loved him."  
  
Everyone stood there frozen as Asuka's body turned white. Inuyasha held her in his arms, tears falling from both of their eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru Inuyasha," Asuka's voice was dieing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Asuka, so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'd rather have shared this one life with you, than to face all of the ages of the world alone. My love, promise me one last thing?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't forget me," her eyes closed as her arm fell from his face. She was gone.  
  
"I would never," he said as he stood, laying the body on the ground. "Rest in peace, my princess."  
  
He turned and faced his friends. Tears ran down his face as he walked from Asuka's frozen body. The Black God appeared, and with a flash of light, they were back in Asuka's hotel room.  
  
"Inuyasha," Rika said, crying in Ryoga's arms, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You know," he said, "she's not really gone. She'll always live on in our hearts. I used to think I couldn't live without her. But now I will live. I'll live for the both of us. Goodbye my love." He just stood there staring out into the open sky. Aishiteru Asuka! I'll love you forever! and he knew it was true.  
  
*  
Hope you enjoyed that story. Sorry it didn't end all that happy. But this was how it was meant to happen. Asuka love him, and would rather face death then life without him. Beyond all, I hope this story was able to explain love. Happy Valentine's Day! *~Inuyasha's Angel~* ^_^ 


End file.
